Rote Gefahr
by Sih
Summary: Ivan era conhecido por querer difundir seus ideais às nações e, por isso, era considerado um perigo para países com ideais contrários.  Mas, para Gilbert, nenhum ideal parecia tão perigoso quanto ser obrigado a conviver com o tal soviético.RússiaxPrússia


Hallo pessoas \o/

Bom, esse é um projeto novo meu, ou seja, minha primeira fic com capítulos de Hetalia.

Então... Espero que gostem e... Reviews são bem-vindos XD

Well, Hetalia não me pertence, estou apenas deixando minha mente pervertida abusar de alguns personagens =X

Capítulo 1 – **Separação**

- NEIN! – Pude ouví-lo gritar após receber a notícia de que realmente seríamos separados. Depois de todos esses anos, Ludwig seria tirado de mim, mein bruder, que sempre esteve do meu lado...

Separados.

Os guardas pularam em cima de Ludwig, que se debatia como se aquilo valesse sua vida enquanto eu olhava para cena sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Se bem que eu não conseguia acreditar no rumo que as coisas estavam tomando desde quando perdemos a guerra para os Aliados.

Aqueles malditos.

Podia ver a satisfação estampada no rosto daqueles desgraçados. Alfred nem ao menos tentava disfarçar...

E agora estávamos ali, pagando com nossas próprias vidas por uma derrota que parecia tão distante há alguns anos, mas que agora estava bem presente.

Minha atenção fora desviada por um "click" vindo do meu pulso. Olhei para o lado e vi uma sombra prendendo meu outro pulso numa algema. Tentei me soltar, mas a única coisa que consegui foi machucar meus braços, que agora estavam presos em minhas costas. Nem preciso dizer que aquilo me trouxe para a realidade como se fosse um despertador estridente. Subitamente os gritos de Ludwig se tornaram mais altos, os risos de Alfred mais escandalosos e a respiração daquela mesma sombra que havia me prendido antes mais pesada. Eu o sentia chegando cada vez mais perto e aquilo estava me desesperando. Como não ficaria desesperado? Meu bruder gritando e alguém fungando no meu pescoço sem eu nem poder saber quem era!

Alfred finalmente se levantou de sua cadeira e pediu silêncio. Sua expressão agora era um pouco mais séria que a anterior e isso me fez acreditar que ele mandaria aquela palhaçada toda parar.

Ledo engano.

- Agora que já nos entendemos, que tal saírmos para jantar?

Uma risada constrangedora ecoou pelo local até que ouvi, que constatei ser da dita sombra que me prendera, um riso infantil acompanhado de um barulho de corrente:

- Se não se importam, tenho que levar meu convidado para casa, da~

Ivan.

Claro! Quem mais teria a brilhante ideia de levar sempre consigo algemas e correntes?

Logo após seu pronunciamento, senti-me ser arrastado pela corrente até uma porta próxima de onde estávamos. Aquele bastardo estava me fazendo andar desengonçadamente porque, afinal, a corrente estava presa atrás de mim pelas algemas, fazendo com que eu tivesse que o acompanhar de costas. Nem preciso dizer que não demorou muito para que eu caísse de bunda no chão...

- Ora Prússia, se não andar mais rápido não vai conseguir me acompanhar, da~

- Vai pro inferno! – Gritei, não iria ser humilhado daquele jeito por aquele comunista comedor de criancinhas!

Vi Ivan suspirar, ainda com aquele sorriso infantil idiota ainda nos lábios, e depois... escuro. A única coisa que me lembro era sua voz também infantil invadir minha mente com um "foi você que pediu, da~ "

oOo

Acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça. Nem abrir a boca eu conseguia!

A voz de Ludwig ainda se fazia presente nos meus ouvidos, além das lágrimas de Feliciano por ver o "Doitsu" naquele estado e Roderich, inquieto, tentando a todo custo esconder o que sentia. Toda a cena foi voltando aos poucos.

Esfreguei as pálpebras sentindo mais dor e ai, depois de muito pensar se valeria a pena ou não, abri os olhos.

Ivan estava sentado do lado da cama onde eu me encontrava – como eu havia parado ali continua um mistério -, olhando interessado para alguma coisa em suas mãos. Fiquei encarando aquela cena até constatar que a "coisa" que aquele bastardo encarava era minha cruz de ferro que eu carregava no pescoço.

Tentei levantar imediatamente da cama, mas minha cabeça latejou tanto que fui obrigado a deitar novamente. Ivan agora me encarava e aquele sorriso sínico estava ainda mais presente em seu rosto.

Deveria ter ficado de olhos fechados...


End file.
